ineptcouncilfandomcom-20200214-history
The Badgerian Empire
The Badgerian Empire is a Badger dominated political entity occupying the Northern areas of Ebisius. Foreign to this continent they arrived a century ago on a vast fleet of ships from the Infinite Ocean to the North. They have since contructed an Empire founded on industry and technology. Relations with the other major powers of the continent remain strenuous at the best of times. Origin The Badger Species is not native to Ebisius, they arrived just over a century ago from the Infinite Sea. Since their arrival it has been discovered by the other races that they were feeling from a great catastrophe they call the reckoning. No-one outside a select few within the Badgerian Emipre still know the full extent of the disaster, but it was great enought to force thousands of Badgers to flee on one of the greatest ocean fleets the world has ever seen. It is an odd trait of Badgers to still refer to their home as Verstanum, despite all Badgers alive at present were born in Ebisius, their migration from their forsaken homeland happening over five hundred years ago. The Hedgehog Hegemony Conflict When the Badgerian fleet arrived on the Northern Shores, there existed already a nation occupying the area, the Hedgehog Hegemony. What followed was a brief and brutal war, taken completely by surprise and with no warning the badgerian fleet bombarded the Hegemony's coastal cities and launched ground invasion parties. The Hegemony's capital, Highgriffon, fell within 30 minutes of the initial attack. The survivors fled south, inland towards the Grond Tsardom to the South. many escaped the destruction wrought on their civilisation and integrated themselves within other nations. To this day, the Hedgehog Hegemony Conflict (or HHC) was the quickest and most bloody war executed by the Empire. Geography The Badgerian Empire takes up the majority of the northern landmass of Ebisius. Once the home of the Hedgehog Hegemony, the Empire now controls all territories once held by the hegemony. A neutral zone was set up to the west to establish diplomatic relations with the surrounding nations. To the south lies Seranti Lake, where the Empire borders the Tsardom. The core Mainly the area surrounding Sett'Hearth, also known as the Tie by those outside the Empire. It is a narrow penninsula of land separating the Seranti Sea from the Infinite Ocean. It is the primary centre of Badger power in Ebisius, containing the capital, Sett'Hearth as well as the most traversed waterway in the world, the Akrus canal. Most of the core is now desolate desert, the result of centuries of exploitative Badgerian industries and mining operations. The Freeze Bordering the east of the Badgerian Empire is an area of uncharacteristically cold climate. What should be temperature woodland is frozen tundra. Shortly after they arrived in Ebisius the Badgers constructed a series of strange towers in the woodland area that would become known as the freeze. This has led outsiders to conclude that the Badgers must have been in some way responsible for the region's skewed climate. Setts' shadow The main heartland of the Badgerian Empire, consisting of the land between the Seranti Sea in the west and the Freeze in the east. So named for the dark Badger Setts rising into the sky across the land. Visible as lonely mountains on the woodland plains, their towers cast long shadows across the ground. About half a dozen Setts house almost the entirety of the Empire's population. The Neutral Zone The Neutral zone was set up by upon the Badgers' first arrival in Ebisius after their complete destruction of the Hedgehog Hegemony. The other races deemed it necessary to quell this new, hostile species and establish a buffer zone so they might not expand into the native races' soverign lands. This was accepted by the Badgers, however during the Beaver hibernation the Badgerian Empire seized this momentary lapse in power to capture the Neutral zone. The other races geared for full scale war, but the Badgers did not advance into any other territories. Present day The Badgerian Empire exists in a state of strained peace with the other major powers. There have been several border skirmishes in the past but no open hostility. Its borders cause concern for other nations however, and the efficent building of new fortifications to protect its border with the Grond Tsardom have not gone unnoticed. Its present capital city is Newhearth, with farmlands replacing native forests to the west to feed the growing populations. Technology The Badgerian Empire is utterly devoted to the research and implementation of new, improved technologies. It is the forerunner on Ebisius in manufacturing output. Entire hillsides have been levelled to fuel its factories.Two materials form the backbone of the Badgerian industrial base, Redstone and Lava Redstone Redstone is a naturally occuring element found deep within the earth that posess inherent quantum vibrations within its molecular structure, resulting in the material exhibiting a potential difference far in excess of any other material. It is useful for providing low level electrical power to machines and structures. Lava Lava used in the machines of the Badgerian Empire is not the same substance as forms within the mantle but a more refined version. Magma from deep beneath the surface is pumped up and fed through a filtration and refinement process, during which Magnesium Platinochloride as well as various other heavy metals are added to alter the molecular structure. The result of which produces a substace far more efficent than any fuel source yet discovered. It's chemical name is Meta Ferreus Tri-Magnesium Dyoxin Omnisilicate Dicarbonate, however due to its similar appearence to its native form it's commonly called simply 'Lava' Badgercorp The flagship national company of the Empire, it was created a century ago as a means to balance the supply and demand for goods in the newly fledged Empire. It has since become a vast umbrella corporation, encompassing the majority of trade within the Empire. Permitted great autonomy by the state, it has been granted the permit of maintaining its own outstanding army to protect its (and by extention the Badgerian Empire's) interests. Category:Realms